Fisher-Price
Summary of Toy Company Fisher-Price was a company that was founded in 1930. It was a division of Mattel since 1992. EVERYTHING BEYOND THIS POINT IS A LIE AND YOU SHOULD NOT BELIEVE IT. It was the creator of Mad toys through 2011 to present to replace UNO after UNO Roboto is released. UNO will discontinue 2012, but Fisher-Price had made a lot of play sets, plush, & preschool toys, although UNO is still in stores in 2012. You might find these differences: *Like the SpongeBob SquarePants, All Grown Up!, Mad Men, Kung Fu Panda 2, and both Madagascar toylines, this doesn't have the Fisher-Price logo on the box, because Mad is an older kids (TV-PG) show, they didn't have the logo on the boxes, because the show includes vomiting, violent incidents, & many more that don't fit Fisher-Price. However, the logo is on the instructions. *You might remember a scene in Mouse M.D. where Cookie accidentally pukes at Mickey's picture of Spencer Pratt. When the Mouse M.D. set was released, Cookie will vomit by purpose if you hold the picture carefully. *You can also remember the Grey's in Amine segment where a patient is cured by a lot of characters; you may pinch a needle on the person & bring other figures (included) to cure him. *The set based on the scene in Cliffordfield where Clifford roars into a poster is a Toys "R" Us only toy. *The only segment that is based on a tall set is Pooh Grit. *The Reading Womb would be released November 5, 2011. *MAD Immunity Idol would be released November, 2011. Appearances in MAD Season 1 *Episode 1 Celebrity Birthdays (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 1 Super-Villains for your... Health (Green Lantern) *Episode 2 TransBOREmores (Cars) *Episode 2 Batman Alarm Clock (Batman) *Episode 3 Grey's in Anime (Grey's Crew) *Episode 4 Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters (Toy Story 3) *Episode 5 Wall-E-Nator (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 5 Extreme Renovation: House Edition (Superman) *Episode 6 Batman Family Feud (Batman) *Episode 7 Cliffordfield (Dog Toy Wig, Toy Story, and SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 8 Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery (Dora the Explorer) *Episode 8 Who Wore it Better? (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 8 Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Batman, Superman, Flash, Captain Marvel) *Episode 8 Mad vs. Wild (Winnie-the-Pooh and SpongeBob) *Episode 10 Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor (Cars) *Episode 10 Zeke and Lex Luthor (Superman) *Episode 11 Super-Villains for your... Safety (Batman) *Episode 11 Mouse M.D. (Mickey Mouse) *Episode 12 Celebrities Without Their Makeup (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 13 Superman tries to get his pants (Superman) *Episode 13 Car Squisher (Cars) *Episode 16 ¡AY Carly! (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 17 The Buzz Identity (Toy Story) *Episode 17 Two and a Half Man (Family Guy) *Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? (Dora the Explorer and Kung Fu Panda) *Episode 19 The Reading Womb (The Reading Room) *Episode 19 Naru-210 (Kung Fu Panda) *Episode 20 Villain's Warehouse (Batman) *Episode 20 Law & Ogre (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 21 Pooh Grit (Eeyore's Tail and Pooh) *Episode 22 MAD Immunity Idol (Immunity Idol) *Episode 22 Smallville: Turn Off the Clark (Superman) *Episode 23 MAD News (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Episode 23 Avenger Time (Batman) *Episode 24 Behind the Teacher's Back (Part 2) (Batman) *Episode 26 Superhero 6 Motel (Batman, Superman, Aquaman) Season 2 *Episode 1 (27) Rio-A (Green Lantern) *Episode 1 (27) Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Cars 2) *Episode 2 (28) I Have A Buzz In My Ear (Toy Story) *Episode 3 (29) Kung Fu Blander (Kung Fu Panda) *Episode 4 (30) MAD News (Batman and Superman) *Episode 4 (30) Pirates of the Pair of Tweens (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 4 (30) The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman (Batman) *Episode 5 (31) Fast Hive (Cars 2 and Winnie-the-Pooh (2011)) *Episode 5 (31) Shazamwich! (Captain Marvel) *Episode 6 (32) Cowboys & Alien Force (Toy Story 3) *Episode 6 (32) Superkhakis (Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Lantern) *Episode 7 (33) TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon (Cars 2) *Episode 8 (34) X-Games: First Class (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Episode 9 (35) Scream 90X (Superman) *Episode 10 (36) SpongeWow! (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 10 (36) Tater Tots & Tiaras (Toy Story 3) *Episode 11 (37) Demise of the Planet of the Apes (Dora the Explorer, Madagascar, and Family Guy) *Epsiode 12 (38) Green Care Bear (Green Lantern) *Episode 13 (39) Abs-Duction (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 13 (39) Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Mickey Mouse) *Episode 13 (39) Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (Batman) *Episode 14 (40) My Supernatural Sweet 16 (Superman) *Episode 15 (41) FROST (Toy Story) *Episode 15 (41) Rejected... Reindeer (Superman) *Episode 16 (42) Twilight: Staking Dawn (Batman) *Episode 18 (44) VICTORious (Mickey Mouse) *Episode 21 (47) Superwatch (Superman) *Episode 22 (48) Garfield of Dreams (Family Guy) *Episode 23 (49) Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? (Superman) *Episode 25 (51) Addition Impossible (Cars 2) *Episode 25 (51) New Gill (SpongeBob SquarePants and Aquaman) *Episode 26 (52) iChronicle (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Episode 26 (52) Superman is an Awesome Monument (Superman) Category:Organization